


Semplicità

by ImperialPair



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Era tutto colpa di quel problema, perché la sua famiglia doveva avere quella maledizione? Perché non poteva sentire l'uomo che amava? Quella situazione gli devastava completamente l'animo.





	Semplicità

Nathan aveva perso completamente il conto di quante volte avesse desiderato poter avvertire il tocco delle meravigliose e sensuali mani di Duke: forti, decise e sensuali, erano così nelle sue più intense fantasie.   
Era tutto colpa di quel problema, perché la sua famiglia doveva avere quella maledizione? Perché non poteva sentire l'uomo che amava? Quella situazione gli devastava completamente l'animo.   
Nessuno a parte lui poteva immaginare quanto desiderasse poter sentire Duke e quelle bellissime labbra che baciavano tutto i corpo: per chiunque altro sarebbe stata una sciocche ma erano proprio quella sempliità che gli mancava più di tutte.   
«Ti amo Duke»   
«Nathan ti amo anche io»   
Se fosse esistito un modo per annullare anche solo per un istante la sua maledizione, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa, anche vendere la sua anima se fosse stato necessario, perché nulla per lui era più importante di per lui di sentire Duke muoversi dentro di lui e inondarlo di quei brividi piacevoli che senza dubbio avrebbero devastato il suo corpo.

Esisteva qualcosa per scacciare tutta l'angoscia che quella dannazione gli faceva trovare? A Nathan gli piaceva pensare che quel getto d'acqua avesse avuto il potere di liberarlo da quella tortura, ma ovviamente nulla avrebbe potuto scacciarlo.   
"Se solo non esistessero i problemi..."   
Per quanto lo desiderasse sapeva che quel flagello lo avrebbe tormentato per il resto della vita e nessuno avrebbe potuto liberarlo.


End file.
